


At First Sight

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	At First Sight

The first time Cullen saw her, his heart jumped into his throat. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He forced himself to stay professional through the first meeting, glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking his way. When she smiled at him at the end of the meeting he felt as though nothing could shine as brightly. He knew he was in trouble.

 

He tries to will her to come see him in the training yard when she's in Haven. Even if she asks him embarrassing questions that reduce him to a blushing stuttering fool. Any amount of blushing is worth it to be in her company. He loves spending time with her, talking to her, seeing her smile light up all of the small town... He loves her.


End file.
